Memories of a Dream
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki ran away from home as a child, leaving her older brother behind. Twelve years later, it's time to move out of the orphanage, and she gets a job at a bakery. There, she once again sees a young boy who is willing to help her find her brother.
1. How Else To Start?

**A/N: Yo guys! It's me, once again, Lin Lin/Mannie! Woot! SO, this one should be mostly typed up by the time I post it. Unlike my other stories! Yay!**

**HEY! I'M ONLY POSTING THIS OUT OF DESPARATION! SOPA IS BACK! IT WILL WIPE EVERYTHING! GO TO MY PROFILE AND SIGN THE PETITION!**

**Warnings: Child abuse, language, and inappropriate clothing. That's it, for this chappie.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, sorry.**

**Flames will be used to burn Ryuk's apples.**

_A small girl ran throughout her home, a drunken man not far behind. She took a hard right, and the man wasn't able to react fast enough, effectively slamming into the corner. She continued running, not giving herself any time to celebrate her victory. He would be up again soon, and she needed to be hidden by that time. She raced to her brother's room, quietly but hurriedly closing the door and locking it. She climbed onto the bed, reaching for the vent cover she knew would open up for her. Usually, her brother would be there to help her, but he wasn't there at the moment. She remembered him saying something about a teacher needed to see him, so he would be home a bit late. Shaking her head, she jumped higher, but was a good four inches too short. There was a loud pounding at the door. Her father had found her._

_Her black hair fell back as she jumped up again, this time in fear. She squeaked, tears forming in her eyes. Looking around wildly, her eyes spotted a step stool. Maybe, just maybe that could get her up there. Jumping off quietly (Though it was a major doubt the man would be able to hear her over his own hitting and screaming), her small hands grabbed the item, hauling it on top of the bed. Almost. Three-quarters of the way to getting it on there, the door slammed open. In her father's hand was a key. Unnaturally violet eyes widened as he snatched the child away from the bed._

"_You little bitch…" The man growled, and for a fleeting delighted moment, she found a nice indent in his forehead. Of course, that happiness was stolen away by him grasping her arm tightly. Struggling, her slight feet kicked out, hoping to get him in the shin or the like. When a blow landed to his thigh, he yanked her up to his level by her hair. Her small mouth opened to give a cry of pain, but he silenced her easily. Shaking in fear and pain as he looked her straight in the eye glaring, she finally felt those tear roll down her cheeks. He hissed, throwing her to the ground. She recovered quickly, turning around to crawl away. He grabbed her ankle, and she seized the doorway, hoping, hoping that someone would save her…_

"_Brother! Nii-san, help me!" She screeched as her grip failed her. She attempted to dig her fingernails into the carpet. She only succeeded in having them nearly torn off as his pull became harder. The father towered over his child, his stature akin to that of a wild bear's. He growled, raising a single hand to slap her, and when he did, he wouldn't be able to stop, he wouldn't stop until someone came and pulled him off, even if the girl was dead he wouldn't stop…!_

"_Rukia!" A boy's voice cried, and the man felt his arm being grabbed. Looking to the side, he saw his son there, anger all over his face. He yanked as hard as he could, and the older man felt himself being dragged. Snarling he fought, but his son delivered a clean right-hook to the side of his head, effectively disorienting him. The door slammed shut, and he realized he was being locked out. He began to search for the key. Inside the room, the brother was fretting over his sister._

"_Rukia, what happened? Never mind, are you hurt?" He checked her over, "No? Good. C'mere, I've got to get you out of here…"He lifted Rukia easily, standing atop his bed._

"_But Byakuya, what a-about you?" The black-haired girl stuttered. There was a loud bang, and Byakuya cursed as he heard the key jiggling in the lock._

"_I'll be right behind you, I promise. Just go for now, okay?" He pushed her into the vent, putting the case on. Just in time, he got off the bed, the only evidence he had been on it were the creases on the bedspread, but he hoped his father was too drunk to notice. The door slammed open, and instantly he had a hand at his throat. His father looked down upon him with a terrifying glare. The boy would've gulped, but the hand on his throat prevented him from doing much of anything. Seeing his son gasp for air, the man pressed down harder, and Byakuya felt his mouth foaming, saw his vision begin to go black around the edges as he clawed at those awful hands. He was never really the praying type, but he prayed that at the very least, his sister would be okay. If anything happened to him, he just wanted his sister to be okay._

"_Father, stop! Please stop hurting Nii-san!" Rukia wailed. Instantly, the pressure on his throat was gone, and he could finally have air back in his lungs, circulating, keeping him alive…But Rukia. Rukia…_

"_So that's where you're hiding…" Their father smiled, climbing onto the divan, reach, reaching…_

"_No!" The boy cried, crashing into his father, doing his best to keep him down, "Go Rukia! That leads outside, so go!"_

"_But brother, you-"_

"_I'll be right behind you, now go!" He yelled as his father finally threw him off. He was back up in a second, but this time the man was ready. He slammed him into the wall, and that's when Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She turned, crawling as fast as she could until she reached the sunlight that was speedily becoming moonlight. Her lungs forced her to gasp for breath as she heard slams and cries from her home. Finally, she tumbled out, and she ran to town, settling herself in that small cranny she knew Byakuya would come to find her in. Because he had to. He had promised to._

_So when that man with long blonde hair kneeled down next to her, offering his umbrella in that grueling rain, she cried._

A door slammed open, and almost immediately Rukia was met with a weight on her stomach.

"Mornin' Ru-chan! Get up!" A cheerful voice sounded above her. Rukia pushed the child off, groaning. _Did she have to jump on me?_ An 'oof' came from below, and the black-haired teen smiled. She sat up, smelling the wonderfulness what was chocolate chips pancakes. Nanao must've been cooking. For a moment, Rukia wondered why, before remembering the child on the floor.

"Happy birthday, Yachiru," She smiled, and Yachiru smiled right back.

"Thanks, Ru-ru! C'mon, Nana's making breakfast!" The pink-haired six-year-old cheered.

"I have to get dressed first."

"Ooh, right! Yun-yun and I bought you some clothes yesterday! I have 'em right here!" She smiled, shoving a bag into her arms. Rukia looked around to see where she had gotten the huge bag from, but found no such place. She was certain she hadn't seen it before. Rukia shook her head, seeing Yachiru's swaying body as she waited for her to pull out the clothes. So, she did. And her eyes widened.

A short short _short_ pleated black skirt with silver embellishments on the bottom. Under the waistline were two chains in a loop. She quickly pulled out the next item. A black halter top with a sewn zipper-like pattern all round it, stopping at…Well, stopping where her nipples would be. A form-fitting leather jacket with multiple zippers. Next was a shoe box. Rukia opened it, and inside was a pair of black high-heel noble diamond shoes. The faux diamonds made three chains on each ankle, just under a strap. Then was a jewelry box, containing a black lace chocker with even more looped chains. An earring box with a silver and emerald ear cuff that swirled all around. She gaped.

"What do you guys think I am, a prostitute!?" She screeched, and Yachiru frowned. She and Yun-Yun had worked really hard to get that outfit together for Rukia. Yumichika used a lot of his work money, and Yachiru all the money she got from selling cookies and doing things for people around the house.

"We spent a lot of money of that," Her face became serious, and Rukia shivered.

"Ah, right. I'll…Put this in now!" And that she did. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she wouldn't deny she looked hot. But, walking around like that in the orphanage? Mortifying. Naturally, though, Yachiru had more.

"You look nice! But now, makeup!" Black Revlon Colorstay Liquid Eye pen eyeliner in the corner of her eyes, a thick layer of Revlon Lash Potion Water proof mascara, Revlon Super Lustrous Lip Gloss in Kiss Me Coral, and some Revlon Photoready Cream blush later, Rukia was at her door, quivering at the thought of leaving. Those pancakes smelled so damn good. But the clothes, the make-up…

"Let's go, Mommy!" Yachiru took her hand and lead her out of the door. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. _Mommy?_ She thought back. Yachiru was been brought to Ukitake Orphanage three years ago today, when she was three. Or, at least, that was what the note said. Rukia had immediately taken the responsibility of taking care of the child. Yachiru didn't seem to notice her choice of words, and Rukia let her get away with it. After all, she did kind of like it.

Unfortunately, Yachiru had distracted her, so when they walked into the kitchen, she felt like crying. She had completely forgotten, and most of her fellow orphans' faces were full of shock. Renji and Nnoitra wolf-whistled, while Yumichika stood up, smiling. He gave her a hug.

"You look almost as beautiful as myself."

"I hate you," She replied shortly.

"Sit down, Rukia. And Yumichika, Yachiru, next time, buy her more appropriate clothing, please?" Jushiro asked, coming into the room and siting down himself. Nanao gave Yachiru five pancakes first, then Rukia and Jushiro two each. Yachiru thanked her happily, as did Jushiro, but Nanao leaned towards Rukia as she gave her hers.

"Be careful, Rukia. Someone's been looking for you. A girl, cream skin, dark green eyes, wavy black hair? You know her?" Rukia shook her head, "Then please be very careful. She could be dangerous." And then she went on as if nothing had happened, finishing cooking the last of the batter before sitting down with her own plate. The only indication of worry was that Nanao kept a constant eye on Rukia. She didn't look away until Rukia left the room.

**That's it, for this chapter, folks! Tell me whatcha think in a review, please! Also, I wouldn't mind favorites or follows…-Shifty eyes- Ahem, what?**


	2. You See, What Worries Me The Most

**A/N: I just deleted the A/N I had. It was stupid, and I was a lot less mature back then, six-and-a-half months ago. So, Memories chapter. How lucky for you guys! As I re-write and finish this, well, I've started on March 30th, 2014. Smile for me, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own~**

**Warnings: Language, slight sexual references, **

Kaien was tired. His job at Starbucks kept him longer hours than his last one. He almost regretted quitting, except for the fact he that he no longer had a weird male manager hitting on him. Sighing, he washed his hands, walking back to the counter where two of his friends worked. He tapped Kiyone's shoulder, and she whipped around. Her smile was intact, even though he had obviously scared her.

"Thanks for covering me, Kiyone," She nodded, quickly heading back to where she belonged, support. Sentaro was working bar that day. Shaking his head, he smiled as the next customers walked up. It was a group of people, the oldest likely around seventeen, the youngest seven, tops. They certainly were an odd group; a teen with his red hair up like a pineapple, the girl next to him, not only one, wearing slutty clothes, but seemed highly uncomfortable in them, a boy with a blonde bowl-cut, another one, bald, the guy next to him a bowl-like cut with weird feathers, another one with bright blue hair, a boy who's skin looked like it had never seen the sun, another girl with short black hair and glasses, and finally the young girl with pink hair. They all seemed to be arguing and not noticing that they were up. Peering over and seeing no one was behind them, he decided to let them talk. He'd listen in, of course.

"Stop it, Renji! I just want these clothes off!"

"Not until my birthday's over!"

"Besides, you look almost as beautiful as myself. Why would you possibly-"

"Because I look like a whore!"

"Will you all just shut the fuck up?"

"Ulquiorra, are you gonna get anything?"

"I do not know what is good."

"Right, Uki-chan's never drinken coffee!"

"Leave him, alone, Yachiru."

"Why should I, Nanao? It's my birthday."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Will you all stop fighting? Jushiro would be disappointed!" Kaien made a slight 'ah' noise, and it made sense for such a group of people to be together so comfortably. It was well known that Jushiro Ukitake ran an orphanage on that side of town. They said the weirdest of orphans lived there, and considering that bunch, he assumed it was true. A child with pink hair? A completely bald teen? A man with a pineapple head and freaky eyebrow tattoos? Weird, "And you do realize the man at the counter's been waiting for us to order, right?" The group looked up, and many of its members looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, sir," The blonde bowed respectfully, and the others followed suit, though Mr. Blue seemed a bit disgruntled about it. Clearing his throat, he began to order, "May I please get a salted caramel mocha, extra caramel please, an iced green tea, no water, no sweetener, an iced cinnamon dolce latte, no whip. That fine, Ulquiorra? Good. Can I also get an iced caramel macchiato, upside-down no whip, caffe Americano, an iced vanilla spiced latte, a hazelnut thing-You do know what I'm talking about, right? Good, ah can I also have an adult's hot chocolate, a very berry hibiscus refresher, and a mocha Frappuccino, please? And finally, four pumpkin scones?"

Kaien's head fell against the register.

"Sure thing! Your total is $73.46. Will that be cash or card?" Kiyone spoke up. Kaien lifted his head in surprise, and she offered him a warm smile, "He's new here, if you couldn't tell." The kids laughed, and said man blushed. Kiyone took the offered card as Kaien got the scones. And he wouldn't lie, they smelled like heaven, and he really wished his shift was over. Scanning, he noticed the girl in the slutty clothing was smiling at him, ready to take the food.

"Thanks…Kaien. I'm Rukia. You'll probably see us around here often, just so you know. It's nice to meet you," She held out her hand, and he took it, noticing her strong grip. It reminded him of one of his former neighbors, back when he had a lot more money. When his brother had gotten sick, it all went to caring for him. Kaien was just lucky his wife was so understanding. Miyako really was a wonderful person. Remembering he was dealing with a likely regular, the black-haired man smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Rukia. May I say you look very beautiful today?" Said girl snorted. He stared at her, surprised.

"Thanks, but sorry. I look like I'm-"

"Lookin' for some action?" The blonde interrupted. Rukia turned around, surprised, and smacked him, "Ow, Ruk, that hurt!"

"Then maybe you should mind your own damn business, Shinji. Sorry, please do your best to ignore him. Though, I will admit, it's a bit hard with his flat face."

"Hey! Only Hiyori can call me that!" Rukia laughed, and Shinji blushed, looking away. Kaien handed out the green tea, which feather-dude took.

"Thank you. I'm-"

"Yumichika," Interrupted the bald guy, "And I'm Ikkaku." After many drinks and introductions were made, the group walked off, leaving the shop in silence.

"They're a lively bunch," Kaien commented.

"Yeah," Kiyone agreed, sharing a small look with Sentaro. The sadness did not go unnoticed by the new member.

BLEACHISFUCKINGAMAZINGIAPOLOGIZEFORALLOFTHEMISTAKES 

"Ah, are you the people with the party room today? Welcome! You're the birthday girl, yes? You look very cute! Right this way, please!" A blonde teen weaved them through the crowd to the back, "I'm sure the other guests will be here in a moment. You can get food and tokens until then!"

"I'll get the food. Yachiru, let's go," Shinji threw her up on his shoulders, and bounded away to the line. Yachiru's squealed laughter rang throughout the vicinity. Rukia gave a slight smile as she settled in her chair. Pulling out her book-The 7th Harry Potter- She surveyed the place. Full of tiny children, and some slightly older ones, playing random games. Noting a shooter game-If she got bored enough, she'd head over there- She saw Shinji and Yachiru return.

"Ru-ru! We brought you salad!" Yachiru yelled. She put it in front of said girl, "Oooh, look! It's Yu-yu and Kari! Let's go!"

"Well, if the kids are starting to get here, we better go, yeah?" Renji commented. He, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stood up, "We'll be at the game store around the corner if you need us." And with that, they walked out.

Within the next five minutes, the party area was filled to the brim with little girls and boy and disgruntled parents. Stopping a sigh, Rukia opened up her book to a random page. She'd read it so many times, it didn't matter where she started, for she'd know exactly what had happened beforehand after reading the first few sentences or so. Blocking out the shrieks of fun, Rukia barely noticed Nanao and Ulquiorra standing up and leaving. Probably to keep track of the other children. She lost herself in the book.

"_There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet. _

_"Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. "OI! There's a war going on here!"_

_Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other._

_"I know, mate," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger, "So it's now or never, isn't it?"_

"_Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted. "D'you think you could just - just hold it in, until we've got the diadem?"_

_"Yeah - right - sorry -" said Ron, and he and Hermione set about gathering up fangs, both pink in the face."_

Rukia took a bite of her salad as she looked up. Nanao and Ulquiorra were gone. Shinji and Yachiru were playing with the other guests, and as promised, the other boys were nowhere in the place. Sighing, she put the card on the side that said they'd be back, and stood up, grabbing the cup of tokens left for her. She headed to the shooter game she saw earlier. Grabbing one token, she went to put it in the slot, when her hand collided with another. She looked up to see and equally surprised man's face. He had bright orange hair, with deep brown eyes, probably around her age.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see that you were going for it," He apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention...This…This is a two-player game, so if you'd like, we could, um, play together," Rukia offered in an attempt to make amends.

"Sure! These kinds of games are always more fun when you play it with someone else," He accepted. They put in their coins and started it up. First was the usual storyline, but within seconds, they were shooting giant spiders left and right.

"Get the one on the left!" Rukia yelled.

"I can't! You get it!"

"I'm being attacked, dumbass!"

"Well so am I!"

"Gyah! Do you freaking see the size of that thing?"

"Get its right!"

"Crap, I'm gonna die!"

"Like hell you are! Just focus on the worm things!"

"What are the worm things!?"

"The things climbing on the trees!"

"What? Those are snakes, idiot!"

"It doesn't matter! Just kill them!"

"What the…Are those fish?"

"Why are there so many?"

"I don't know, don't ask me!"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Wah! We're gonna crash!"

"No we're not!"

"Again!"

"Would you stop screaming?"

"Waterfall? We're not gonna make it!"

"We are to! Shut up and watch!"

"Wha-"

"Hyaa!" The boy yelled as he jumped the boat over the waterfall. Breathing heavily, he turned towards Rukia, "Told you we would. Now get ready! We have to fight again in a minute."

"What in the…Frogs?"

"Just get them!"

"Now it's a huge frog!"

"I can see that!"

"Crap! I died!" Hurriedly, she shoved another coin in so she wouldn't have to wait for ten seconds. The boy looked at her sharply, "Can't leave an idiot like you to fend for yourself, you know."

"Whatever! Just help me!"

It was twenty minutes later when they both ran out of coins. Rukia dropped to the ground, pressing her back to the game machine. She breathed heavily, feeling her partner doing the same. After all the time they played, it had just occurred to her… "What's your name?" She asked, picking her head up from her knees. He looked at her, and she stared straight back. A few seconds passed before they both began to laugh.

"I can't believe…Th-this entire time…And we still don't know each other's names!" He laughed.

"Yeah," Rukia gasped for breath, "Rukia. Nice to meet ya." She stuck out her hand.

"Ichigo. The pleasure's mine." _Ichigo…That's nice._ Rukia thought to herself with a smile.

"Now, how to split up these tickets…" Rukia mused.

"Have 'em."

"What?" She gaped.

"My little sisters probably gathered enough as it is. So take them," He put them in her hands, "Well, I better head off. Thanks for playing with me."

"Wait!" Rukia called. He turned around, eyebrow raised, "Let's exchange numbers. So we can play again sometime."

"Sure," He said with a smile.

BLEACHISFUCKINGAMAZINGIAPOLOGIZEFORALLOFTHEMISTAKES

Rukia sat on her bed, staring at the newest contact on her phone. Her roommate, Nanao, was talking with Jushiro, which gave her some time to think about the events earlier that day. The boy, Ichigo, had been kind, even though he yelled at her during the game. _To be fair, I yelled at him, too…_Rukia laughed at the thought. The door clicked open, and Nanao walked in, looking at her.

"Jushiro wants to see you. He's in his office," She said, lightly. Rukia nodded, heart punding as she remembered once again-

_In a month I'll have no home._


	3. I'm So Sorry -Ending Writing-

To Anyone Who Read My Fics,

I am so sorry. Really, I am. I tried to write a new chapter for each of these many times, but nothing worked out and I've moved on.

I really regret doing this, but unfortunately my life has gone wayward and I just can't leave you guys without say this. I am SO sorry that I won't continue any of my fics (Real, Memories of a Dream, Pitter-Patter, and Simple Titles are still up for debate, while I WILL continue with You're Not All Roses, But Neither Am I as my coauthor and I have been working on it recently). If you want a summary of what was going to happen, PM me/comment and I'll PM it to you.

I'm sorry, really. Maybe one day I'll pick these up again, but I just…These don't feel right anymore. I hate it when authors do this, I can't believe I'm doing it to you all…

Until later,

Spamano Love Chil/Manny/Hana/Whatever other aliases I had.

Goodbye.


End file.
